A downhole environment such as an oil or gas well in an oilfield or undersea formations may expose equipment used downhole to severe conditions that may affect the integrity or performance of the equipment. For example, where an article has a metal part, environmental conditions can cause corrosion by contact with hydrocarbon oil, water, inorganic salts, acids, hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide, or other corrosive materials found in such environments.
Protective coatings are therefore desirable on such downhole articles, particularly coatings having improved corrosion resistance. It would be a further advantage if such coatings not only provide initial protection to the downhole articles, but also have the ability to repair or heal themselves when compromised.